


Something Magical

by litniche



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche
Summary: Prompt from deanslist: lena's just moved into her new house. while clearing her attic, she finds a box containing a huge glass ball. she accidentally drops it and when it shatters, a person (read: kara) appears.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Something Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanslist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslist/gifts).



> Hope you like it! I think the prompt could be for a much longer work, but I tried to have it in one go here. Happy holidays and happy shipping! ^___^

No one could deny it: Lena’s life was a mess. Her family life was non-existent (incarceration and death will do that). Friends? More like, what friends? She’d tried to bond with co-workers, fellow gym rats, and had even joined a fencing group. However, every time she had come close to connecting with someone, it had petered out into yet another emotionally stunted relationship. One supposed friend was never available or always double-booked their hang-out sessions. Another was good fun for a night out, but avoided real conversation like the plague. 

So if Lena were to keep score, so far it would be as follows.

Family: 0

Friends: 0

If she dared, she could add her love life to the tallying board, but that was nothing more than an exercise in masochism. She was getting a little too good at that. 

But not today. Today, she finally had possession of her brand new house. It was about an hour and a half drive from L-Corp’s National City downtown office--it would be her new weekend retreat whenever she decided to give herself a weekend off. She had done just that with a very short phone call to her assistant Jess. 

As soon as Lena had broached the idea that she would be taking off for the weekend, Jess had rattled off a catalogued list of things she would take care of on Lena’s behalf before enjoying her own Saturday. 

“Thank you for everything, Jess,” Lena had said. 

“Thank me by actually taking these days off. That means no e-mail, no calls, no data analysis, nothing.”

“I’m aware of what a day off generally entails, Jess.”   
  


“One would think,” was her assistant’s haughty response. 

Lena had chuckled, given her thanks, and hung up wondering who was the actual boss. 

Now, she stood in front of her new home—a small, Victorian two-story house with about a dozen nooks and crannies she couldn’t wait to explore. The home had been owned by a single family for over two-hundred years. In it, children had played, parents had loved them, and grandparents had aged. It had a history the likes of which Lena would never know but always envy. In truth, she wondered why the family had decided to sell. 

The lock disengaged with a loud  _ thunk _ as Lena turned the large key in the front door, and she swung it open. Ancient dust danced in the light that filtered through a large window at the top of the stairs directly in front of the entryway. She stepped forward and the silence of the place made the  _ clack  _ of her heels sound thunderously intrusive. The door shut behind her without encouragement.  _ Spooky,  _ she thought, but continued forward. She let her hand caress the walnut-colored wood of the banister as she climbed the creaking stairs, refamiliarizing herself with the space she hadn’t seen since she’d first toured the house. 

At the second floor, she looked right to see what would become her bedroom. Given that it had its own porch overlooking the sea—so many morning cups of tea would be had there—and an ensuite bathroom, she wondered how much she’d actually use of the rest of the home. To her left was a nursery that would undoubtedly become an office for the inevitable work that would follow her, even here. The stairs continued to an attic Lena had no idea what she would do with. There were still a myriad of whatnots left by the previous owners that would need to be donated or thrown out. Curiosity overtook her and a grin spread across her lips. What hidden treasures might she find in there?

After a graceful bound up the remaining steps, Lena opened the attic door and hunched over to step inside to avoid bumping her head. The wood beneath her feet creaked here as well, but she knew from various inspections upon sale that she could trust it to hold her weight. Three boxes to her left were the first to be investigated, she decided. Lena’s brows rose in surprise when she found photo albums. Of all things to leave behind, shouldn’t the family have wanted these?

***

It was hours later, and Lena hadn’t left the attic. In fact, she’d barely moved past the first three boxes of photo albums in which the Danvers family appeared to have led charmed lives together. By the sixth album, she had memorized names with faces of at least one generation. There was Eliza—a beautiful woman who had essentially made a medicinal laboratory of the greenhouse that used to be just to the right of the house. Her husband, Elijah had a warm smile that reminded Lena of her own father’s. Alex, their daughter, seemed like the kind of girl with which she would have made fast friends. Despite the time—these albums appeared to be from the 1890s to the 1920s—Alex wore trousers, was a sharp shooter, and had become a doctor. 

Then there was Kara. Lena found herself looking for the beauty with every flip of an album’s page. The blonde’s smile beamed like sunlight even in the black-and-white photos, reaching kind eyes that seemed to return Lena’s gaze. More often than not, she was laughing in the photos, especially when Alex was also there. Her story was more of a mystery, however. The only thing Lena could gather about her was that she loved food. Lena found herself laughing aloud at the woman’s delighted expressions in front of birthday cakes or grand family meals throughout the years. 

A buzz from her discarded phone on the floor reminded Lena of the time. It was already becoming dark and she hadn’t brought in any of her things from the car. With a sigh, she lifted herself from the floor, closing an album and returning it to its box. She paused before turning to leave, however, when she saw a small glass ball inside it. She wondered which Danvers it had belonged to, and without thinking, she picked it up, turning it in and out of the dim light. Her grip slipped, and to her dismay, the ball fell to the floor, shattering. 

“Shit,” she cursed aloud. She bent to pick up a larger shard and cursed again when it cut her. 

“Are you all right, Miss?”   
“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little—” Lena dropped the glass in her hand and stood, her eyes wide. Deftly, she reached into her pocket and wrapped her hand around the small taser she always carried with her. She spun around, ready to defend herself, but no one was there. 

Lena felt her breath quicken in panic. Had she imagined it? She forced herself to calm her breathing; she closed her eyes, and promised herself a glass of wine as soon as she was settled downstairs. With one final exhale she opened her eyes, searching the room. Nothing. 

Chuckling to herself, Lena shook her head. “I’ve been up here for too long. My imagination is running away with me.”

“You have nooooo idea,” someone else said. 

Lena barely registered the chuckle of sympathy. She was too busy freaking the fuck out. “Who are you?” she demanded. “And… _ where  _ are you? Show yourself!”

She heard a sigh before the voice returned. “I’m sort of incorporeal at the moment.”

Lena blinked several times before a snort began and turned into hysterical laughter. “Either I’m going mad, or my money is on Jess having put you up to this. She’s the only one who knows where I am. Come on. Show yourself.”

“I do not know a Jess, but okay…ummm… try not to be afraid?” the voice asked more than said. “I promise I will not hurt you.” 

Lena crossed her arms and set her weight on one of her hips, cocking an unimpressed eyebrow. Whoever thought they could spook a Luthor was wrong. “I’m ready.”

The shards of the glass ball at her feet began to gleam with light as they vibrated. Lena’s brows furrowed as they rose from the floor, the glass spinning and swirling in a small vortex, and a howl of wind sprang from nowhere. The light became blinding, forcing Lena to raise a hand and avert her eyes. Then silence fell. 

Lena lowered her hand and returned her eyes to the scene before her. Her mouth gaped. 

“Hello, it’s lovely to meet you. My name is Kara Danvers.”

Lena felt more than saw darkness begin to spread across her vision before she felt her knees weaken and buckle. Strong arms held her before she could fall to the floor. “You can’t be…” she said in a whisper.

Kara smiled down at her, her eyes an infuriating mixture of sympathy and amusement. “I told you not to be afraid. I’d never harm anyone.”

Lena closed her eyes and called upon her entire Luthor genetic makeup to give her strength. “I-I’m fine. Please. I can stand.”

She opened her eyes to see Kara’s staring at her in concern. Only now could she take in that her eyes were blue and she found herself lost in them.

“Are you certain, Miss?” 

Lena nearly rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself. “I am.”

With that, Kara slowly released Lena from her hold and helped her stand. The woman took a step back as well so that Lena could fully take her in. She was a little taller than Lena. Her shoulders and arms reminded her of an athlete’s—strong and broad. She wore a white Edwardian dress that looked like she was fit for a picnic, lacking too many frills, that fell to her ankles. She had guessed right from the black and white photos that her hair was blonde. Its beautiful curls were pulled over one shoulder. 

Lena remembered herself and asked, “So who put you up to this? Where are the cameras?” She looked around the room, though she knew a camera could be the size of a pin hole, peeking from anywhere. 

A crinkle, far too adorable for Lena’s taste at the moment, formed between Kara’s brows. “I think my friend James’s camera is here somewhere.” The woman began peering about the attic before settling on a great green trunk in one corner with an “Aha!” She opened the trunk and retrieved a black object, the shape and size of a shoe box. “Here it is! Did you want an image, Miss? I’m not sure if the film is still here.” 

She rummaged some more while Lena arched a brow. “Lena.”

The blonde paused and turned back. “Excuse me?”

“My name is Lena,” she said with a shrug. She might as well let this play out, because apparently this woman wasn’t about to fess up. 

The smile that had mesmerized Lena from the photos lit the room as Kara beamed at Lena. The blonde bit her lip for a second before responding. “A pleasure, Lena.”

Lena looked down at her watch. It was half past five o’clock now. “Do semi-corporeal beings eat? I’m feeling the need for a drink and I should probably have some sort of meal to go with it.”

The crinkle returned. “I’m terribly sorry for any inconvenience I’ve caused you, Miss Lena, but it was you who broke the glass ball.”

A wry smirk fell upon Lena’s lips. She’d play along as long as this took. “You’re right. Either way, I’m hungry. You’re welcome to join me, though, I warn you, I only have so much patience. I expect an explanation.” 

Kara huffed out an almost childish sigh. “I’ll join you in a meal, then, and I can tell you my tale.”

The next fifteen seconds of Lena’s life painted the previous decades as a lie. A scientist, through and through, she didn’t believe in magic. Yet, Kara had crossed her arms, blinked, and a feast now lay before their feet atop a picnic blanket. Lena allowed herself to gape for the fifteen seconds it took for everything to appear and Kara to sit down. 

“I tried to prepare a variety, Miss,” Kara said, already sitting. She indicated each dish as she listed what they held, “There’s cold boiled salmon with mayonnaise, veal chops, sandwiches of potted rabbit, olives, pickles, beans, quince jelly, pound cake, candied fruits, macaroons, rhubarb pie, cherry pie, apricot cobbler, and tea cakes.”

Lena blinked several times, brows raised to high heaven. Ever the Luthor, she masked her surprise and said, “So many desserts? Somehow I figured you would have a sweet tooth from your pictures.” Magic was just science that no one understood yet. She’d figure this out sooner or later. 

Kara was giving her a shy smile. “I’ve always found desserts more than agreeable, it’s true,” she conceded. “But, my sister Alex was also fond of them, so I always had a partner in sugary mischief.”

Lena couldn’t help form a smile. “My brother used to sneak treats to me during study hours. I think he had more of a sweet tooth than even you.”

The blonde woman chuckled as she fixed a plate on fine china that apparated from thin air. Lena saw, but decided her brain would catch up eventually to whatever was happening. “Sounds like my sort of gentleman,” Kara said. “He and I could be fast friends then.”

Lena’s smile faltered at the impossibility. “Perhaps.” She took the plate Kara offered her and began to piece apart a bit of pound cake with her fingers before taking a bite. She gave a small moan of pleasure, closing her eyes to savor the flavor. “This is delicious.” Upon opening her eyes, she saw Kara wearing a cheshire grin and it made her stop breathing. Each time Kara’s sunbeam of a smile directed itself in Lena’s direction, she felt her heart hammering against her sternum and her lungs crying for more air. She found herself hoping this woman was real, not a hallucination or a paid actress in a cruel prank. “Kara, what exactly is happening here?” 

Mid-bite, Kara froze. She swallowed what had been a hefty bite of a potted rabbit sandwich, took a swig from a materialized glass of lemonade, and dabbed her mouth with a napkin before meeting Lena’s eyes. “You undoubtedly have many questions.”   
Lena tilted her head in acknowledgment. 

“It is a deep regret of mine, Miss Lena, that I know little more than you. My earliest memory is of waking up in the nursery downstairs, being nursed by Eliza Danvers. I was emaciated and had been overtaken by some sort of exhaustion. Eliza and Alex nursed me back to health, but they never could nurse back my memory. They guessed I was around thirteen years of age and Elijah sought out the help of the local sheriff, but no family ever claimed me.”

A tug pulled at Lena’s heart, seeing the way Kara’s gaze had drifted so that it seemed she was reliving what she told. Lena clenched her jaw, forcing emotions down. Despite herself, she believed the young woman. Still… “That doesn’t explain how you are here today.”

Lena’s comment called Kara’s attention back to her. “Right you are, Miss Lena. After my health returned to me, Alex and I became inseparable. The Danvers homestead was upon seventy-two acres, and we explored every single one of them. We helped Eliza gather herbs for her medicinal garden--her trade. Elijah taught us how to shoot, though Alex was always the better. I grew up. The Danvers raised me as if I had always been their child and I loved them the same.” 

Kara paused and Lena noticed her eyes were glazed with held-back tears. Without thinking, she reached out to the woman, squeezing her hand in comfort. 

Placing a hand atop Lena’s, Kara squeezed her hand in return and continued. “I started to notice something was different about me when I fell from one of the apricot trees in the orchard. I had been at least twenty feet high and if any other child had suffered such a fall, she would have greatly injured herself. Instead, my fall was slow and easy. I landed softly on my feet. Alex saw and we rushed to tell our parents. We decided it must have been my guardian angel watching over me. But,” Kara shook her head, “then Elijah bought one of those new Fords. It could travel at marvelous speeds. Alex and I made a game of chasing after him in it. Of course, the vehicle would eventually accelerate to a point that should have been impossible for me to follow. Yet, I could exceed his speeds, even when he pressed the vehicle to its limits.”

Kara took another bite of food and drink of her lemonade. Lena followed suit as Kara continued. “The Danvers began to tally my gifts: invulnerability, super strength and speed; I could whistle cold into the air and shoot fire from my eyes. It frightened me. Alex, in her goodness, never let me feel alone.” 

Lena smiled. She knew she liked Alex. 

“You’re probably still wondering about this?” Kara asked as she made a handkerchief appear and then disappear. 

Nodding, Lena waited. 

“Elijah...he went missing. During the Great War. It broke Eliza’s heart and Alex would sit on the porch each night, wishing and wishing he would appear on the road leading to the house. He never did.”

“But, then, Alex started wishing for small things too. I remember her head leaning against the window in the drawing room downstairs, staring down the road, as she said, ‘Remember his scarf? The one Mama gave him to remind him of us while he was gone? Or his pocket comb? His razor? It’s not just him that’s gone. There are pieces of him missing all over this house now.’”

“I imagined how having those small pieces of him again would help us feel like he was not entirely gone. If we had those small pieces back, then in small ways, he would be with us.” 

A tear fell down Kara’s cheeks as she spoke. She wiped it away. “I’m sorry, Miss.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Lena found herself cooing. “It’s okay. I understand. I lost my mother at a young age and my father too. It’s one of the hardest things I’ve ever dealt with.”

Kara nodded and sighed. “The next morning,” she continued, “his scarf, his comb, and his razor had returned. The scarf was on a hook in the entryway. The comb was on his nightstand beside the razor. Eliza...she didn’t understand. She was convinced he had come back and then left us again, but Alex knew. She knew as soon as she heard her mother sob what had happened. And she knew that if I could make those small trinkets of his appear, but not the man himself, that he was really gone.”

“That must have been difficult for you. To be the bearer of that news in a way.”

“Alex was so strong. She helped Eliza grieve and she didn’t curse me for what I’d done. She saw it as another gift and decided I should start testing its limitations. It seemed that it was easiest for me to make something apparate if there was an emotion attached to it. She would ask for random items around the house that I liked--a doll, Elijah’s harmonica. Then, she would hide them further and further away from the house. The doll would be in a random tree in one of our fields, but would appear just the same. Eventually, conjuring became like breathing. Anything Alex or Eliza needed was literally within my grasp. Though Elijah was gone, we needed food on the table just the same.” Kara smiled at Lena. “I could do that for them. I could lay out a feast at the blink of an eye.” 

Lena returned the smile warmly. “So I’ve gathered,” she said as she took a bite of a macaroon next. She wondered aloud softly, “And, I assume, one of your gifts is longevity.”

Kara’s smile dimmed. “Yes. Alex and Eliza left me long ago. I suffered terribly at the loss. I wished harder than I ever had before to disappear myself. I was tired. My family had aged and gone. Why wasn’t I gone too? In my suffering, I shrank within myself until I was but a wisp in that glass ball that you dropped.”

Lena breathed out a deep sigh. “I’m so sorry.”

The blonde shook her head and her lips curved into a soft smile. “Don’t be. It’s time. I need to...” her brow crinkled in that way Lena was beginning to adore as Kara pondered her words. “I need to exist again. I’ve been somewhat aware of the house and the Danvers’ legacy in it as time has passed, but I’ve been in a cloud of mourning. It’s time I live again.”

“I’m certainly glad I broke that glass ball,” Lena said before thinking. This woman had an uncanny way of making her ignore all her usual social barriers. “I bought this house, but it’s clearly yours as much as mine. Will you,” she looked down, feeling her cheeks warm with an embarrassment and shyness she rarely experienced. “Will you share it with me?” Her heart still hammered with anticipation. She had known this woman for mere moments, but she felt more connected to her than she had with anyone since she was a little girl and Lex had taken her under his wing. It was as if she had caught a glimpse of what it could mean to belong someplace with someone again, and she wanted desperately to not let it end. 

To her relief, Kara’s eyes brightened. “I think I would like that.”

Lena leaned forward conspiratorially. “Do you think you could conjure us a little bubbly?”  


Grinning wide, Kara nodded and with a blink, two champagne glasses appeared. She handed one to Lena who raised hers in toast and said, “May this be the beginning to something,” she hesitated, then smirked as she winked at Kara, “magical.”


End file.
